


give me that green light (only if it feels right)

by concretegrrl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consent is Sexy!, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, Porn with Feelings, Scarlet Vision Exchange 2018, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concretegrrl/pseuds/concretegrrl
Summary: Wanda never thought she'd have to give her boyfriend "The Talk", but when your boyfriend is an android, all sorts of things happen that you'd never expect.





	give me that green light (only if it feels right)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for mickeyyasi on Tumblr for the Scarlet Vision Exchange 2018. This is my first Scarlet Vision fic ever, so I'm hella nervous but also hella excited!
> 
> The title was taken from Ro James' "Permission", which is sexy, fun, and sweet-- exactly what I'm aiming for in this fic :) 
> 
> I made a playlist for this fic on Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/user/1253408475/playlist/5SU144jck8RwayqJPpN21Z?si=epyTGJhMQUS5xZJCsQpYVA
> 
> I used Serbian for the Sokovian words Wanda uses since the signs in Sokovia in Age of Ultron were written in Serbian. The translations are as follows: sranje=shit, ljubavi moja=my love, Jebati engleski= Fuck English, ceme= semen. I got these translations from Google Translate, so I apologize if they're inaccurate. If they are, please let me know!

Title: give me that green light (only if it feels right)

For: mickeyyasi

Rating: E

Word count: 9615

Summary: Wanda never thought she'd have to give her boyfriend "The Talk", but when your boyfriend is an android, all sorts of things happen that you'd never expect.

Written for the mickeyyasi during the 2018 Scarlet Vision Exchange!

AO3 link:

 

 

Vision’s lips crash against her own, and Wanda knows this is the closest thing she will ever get to heaven. His strong arms wrap around her as she clutches at his broad shoulders, feeling as though she may melt away without the anchor of his body under her hands.

What amazes her is that it is always like this; kissing Vision, touching him, holding him, never fails to ignite a fire deep within her. She’s kissed and been kissed before, of course: there had been other scared teenagers in Sokovia desperate to feel something other than fear, and so there had been hurried encounters in alleys, in dark corners of her high school. But there had never been anything like this. Kissing Vision made her feel alive. It made her feel like she was flying. It made her feel all the cliched things she’d read about in cheap romance novels as a teenager, and lately, it had been making her want more.

Now, if Vision weren’t a synthezoid, she would know what to do. Those desperate, scavenged moments included more than just kissing, after all. But Wanda has no idea where to go from here with Vizh. If he was anyone else, she might start by trailing kisses down his neck, sliding her hands between his legs and making him tremble and moan with her touch. But would that even work? Would he feel anything? Would it just end with them both blushing and stammering, unable to even look each other in the eye? What would his strong, capable hands feel like on her bare skin, on her most intimate places?

Wanda determines to find out.

She reluctantly tears her lips from Vision’s and before he can question her, before he can say anything, she presses soft, hungry kisses to his sharp jaw, to his neck, before teasingly (or so she hoped) licking the bright band of silver between the bottom of his neck and shoulder, hoping that juncture is as sensitive to an android as it was to a human.

“Wanda, darling,” Vision clears his throat, and she pulls back sharply, eyes falling to her lap. He gently rests his hands on her upper arms and rubs his warm hands over her bare skin. When Wanda finally gathers the courage to look in his eyes, she is mortified to see an amused smile dancing in them and brings her ring-covered hands up to cover her face. He kisses her forehead softly before pulling her hands down and holding them tenderly in his own.  “What was that? It was,” He pauses, searching for the right word, “different.”

“I…” Wanda straightens her spine, trying to recall her former courage. “I thought perhaps it was time we did more than kissing.”    

“By kissing me in other places?”

“No! Well, yes.” Wanda sighs deeply. “Usually when you kiss someone’s neck it means that you want… well, that you want more.”

“More?” The humor disappears from Vision’s expression, and fine lines appear around his eyes as he draws his brows together in confusion. Does she no longer want him? Does she want a man, not an android? His thoughts race at a million miles an hour, and his distress must either be apparent on his face or the telepathic equivalent of shouting, because Wanda’s brows furrow and she frowns.

“ I can hear you, and no, that’s not what I want.” She huffs out an exasperated breath before tipping her head forward to rest on his chest. “Oh my god, I’m going to have to have the Talk with my boyfriend.”

“The Talk? Wanda, I’m very confused.” Vision’s voice vibrates just above her forehead, and the deep timber of it makes her shiver as she smiles.

“Oh, Vizh. I’m sorry. I forget sometimes that you’re so new.” Wanda pulls back so that she can put her hands on either side of his face and smile up at him. “We should sit. This may take a while.”

“Wanda, is something wrong? Mr. Stark told me that usually when women wish to talk, something is wrong. However, I suspected that was a patently false generalization from Tony’s past experiences with his lovers.” Vision begins to babble, and Wanda grins at his nervousness as she leads him to the oversized chair in her room that she often used for reading. She guides him to sit, then sits on his lap and winds her arms around his neck. His arms immediately wrap around her waist for support, and the soft heat and pressure on her back makes her want to melt into his embrace and never get back up.

“Nothing is wrong, ljubavi moja. I did not ever expect to have this conversation with you, that’s all.” Wanda leans forward and kisses Vision’s cheek as she gathers her thoughts. “People are very physical in expressing their affection.”

“As I’ve noticed.” Vision runs his hands over Wanda’s back, calling attention to their entwined bodies.

“Oh, hush.” Wanda blushes and kisses the tip of his nose. “Well, when people want to express their affection to someone they love romantically, they kiss and touch, and well, they have sex, yes?”

“Ah, yes. My memories from JARVIS detail many instances of Tony speaking about sex. It sounds as if sex got Tony in quite a bit of trouble.” Vision’s mind and memories contain more than that, actually: he still has access to the Internet, after all. He’s very aware of how people share their affections, but Wanda is blushing so prettily and being so patient that he gives nothing away and listens attentively, the perfect picture of a naïve and willing student.

Wanda works hard to suppress her laughter, but ultimately fails. “Perhaps you should ignore those. You should ignore anything Tony tells you about sex, probably.”

“You may be correct, my dear.” Vision answers dryly.

“Anyway, when people in love want to show each other how much they love each other, they have sex. There’s lots of different ways to have sex, but usually it involves… god, this is hard to talk about.” Wanda blushes even more deeply and swallows hard, trying to paint the most accurate picture she can for Vision without sounding like a doctor, or worse, a mother. “Sex is something intimate, or I like to think it is. It’s something you do when you want to share feelings of passion with someone else, or for some people, when they want to make a child. Usually, it involves intercourse. Or touching each other’s genitals. Or licking.” Noting Vision’s flat stare, Wanda ducks her head. “Sranje, I’m going about this all wrong.”

“No, darling, no. It’s not that. It’s not that at all.” Vision kisses her forehead reassuringly. “I was momentarily, ah, overloaded with the idea of you and I doing those things.”

“Oh?” Wanda looks up with a mischievous grin. “I’ve overloaded you?”

“Your very touch is enough to halt every non-vital process in my brain, Wanda. The idea that you would want to share yourself with me in that way is enough to overload me completely.” He kisses her soundly, and Wanda feels her worries and insecurities burn away in the fire behind his kiss.

“You giant sap.” Wanda grins wickedly.

“Only for you, my dear.” Vision purses his lips, a sure sign that he’s thinking through something. “I do not know if my body will respond the way most would. The vibranium tissue does receive sensation, but I’m afraid that I would not be able to experience pleasure the way that others would.”

“I wondered about that. That’s why I kissed your neck the way I did. To most people, that would have been very sensitive and pleasurable, but it does not seem to have had the same effect on you.”

“No, not at all. And I have no genitals to speak of, either. I don’t think that was Ultron’s priority when he created this body.” Vision smiles wryly.

“So, you could say it wasn’t part of his vision?” Wanda chuckles as Vision groans at her bad pun, but soon sobers. “I mean, those,” she gestures vaguely at his crotch, “aren’t absolutely necessary. There are other ways to have sex or bring each other pleasure.”

“Yes, you mentioned something about touching and licking earlier.” Vision smiles hungrily at her and lightly trails one finger down her spine, causing her to gasp and arch into him suddenly at the pleasure that fizzles within her. “Bodies have nerve clusters in the most interesting places, wouldn’t you agree?”

“You’re a quick study, I see.” Wanda takes a deep breath and shivers, causing Vision’s smile to grow wider. “Well, yes. There’s touching, as you demonstrated, where people have many nerves. Licking, kissing, sometimes even biting, those places can be considered pleasurable as well.” Her mentions of licking and kissing brings forward images of Vision worshipping her body with his mouth, which make her squirm on his lap. “When your partner’s body has been stimulated enough, they reach climax, or , uh, orgasm.”  Vision’s bright blue gaze is arresting, and Wanda can’t quite breathe as she thinks of him finding pleasure and climaxing under her touch. “With men, they release a fluid called семе – I think the English word is semen?” Wanda’s sure the heat from her blush could melt a glacier, but Vison’s gaze remains passive, if a touch curious, not betraying any sign that the topic embarrasses or excites him. “Anyway, that fluid contains sperm, which would fertilize an egg released by the woman to, in theory, create a child. When women orgasm, they release more lubrication.”

“Lubrication?”

“For penetration.”

“I see.” Vision takes a breath. “Wanda, do you – did you – want children?” He looks into her eyes, and Wanda doesn’t need to read his mind to see the insecurity and fear that shine through.

“Maybe someday, but I think that’s a decision we should make together,” Wanda lifts her hand and caresses Vision’s cheek, “no?

“Wanda, there would be no decision to make. I cannot father children. This body wasn’t made for that.” The fear in his eyes gives way to hurt, and he looks away from her gaze. “I could never give you that.”

“Vizh.” Wanda puts her other hand on his other cheek and guides his gaze back to her own. “There are other ways. We could adopt or use a sperm donor, or we could choose to not have children at all. I know that you can’t father children, and I don’t care. I want to be with you, no matter what your body can or can’t do.”

“Are you sure, Wanda? I don’t wish to be a source of regret for you.” It takes all of his strength to hold her gaze. Wanda senses this and kisses his forehead, letting him close his eyes and hide a little after he’s made himself so vulnerable while reassuring him with physical affection. Her small hands come up to cup his face, and she finds his eyes again so that he can see the truth behind her next words.

“In all the chaos of my life, Vizh, the only thing I am sure about is you.”

Vision takes one of her hands and kisses her palm before pulling her to him for a tender, affirming kiss. When they pull away, they both are smiling.

“I apologize for bringing the mood down.” Vision clears his throat, which Wanda always finds adorable. It’s a completely unnecessary gesture, but it’s something he picked up from one of the Avengers when he was still learning the nuances of body language. “So, stimulation of your partner’s genitals until orgasm by touching, licking, or penetration, hmm? I take it from your fidgeting and elevated heart rate that you would consider that pleasurable, Wanda?” Vision’s smile changes, and his playful, inquisitive manner switches to wicked, bare desire. Wanda huffs, kisses him deeply, and moans with pleasure as he gently drags her lower lip between his teeth.

“Fuck, Vizh… yes, I would. I want to experience everything with you.”

“I want that as well, Wanda. I want to discover what brings you pleasure.” Vision leans in and kisses her again, this time as he trails his finger down her spine. Wanda shakes in his arms, and once they end the kiss, he looks deeply into her eyes. “Please, darling.”

Wanda chuckles deep and low. “How can I say no to that?”

Vision straightens, his posture tense. “You can say no in any language, Wanda, and I can understand you. If your body language indicated distress, I would stop immediately. Please don’t feel as if you must allow me this.”

                “I’m sorry, Vizh. I meant that what you said sounded so nice that I could not refuse.” Vision’s posture doesn’t relax at all and he begins to withdraw his hands. “No, I meant that you persuaded me. No, that you…jebati engleski. I mean that what you said was so lovely and I would not want to say no.”

               “Indeed. I was terrified to think that you thought that once we started this, we could not stop it.” Vision relaxes then and wraps his arms around Wanda once more.

               “I trust you, Vizh, with my heart and my body. I know that you would never hurt me or cause me distress.” Wanda looks deep in his eyes, searching. “You know it is the same for me, yes? If you said no, I would stop.”

               “I trust you, my love.” Vision’s smile reaches his eyes, and he cradles her face in his hands. “But I am glad we cleared the air.” He kisses her then, gently, but it is enough to rekindle the passion from moments before. Just as she is about to deepen the kiss, he pulls away from her lips, and before she can whimper at the loss of contact, he mimics her earlier actions and kisses her jaw, her neck, before lightly biting the curve where her neck meets her shoulder. Wanda moans and rolls her hips, seeking friction to relieve the pleasure that steadily builds in her core. “I see. It must be very pleasurable.” Vision teases before resuming his attentions.

               “Holy fuck, Vizh…” Wanda moans breathily, and he moves from her neck to press kisses to her collarbone as his hands move to the hem of her blouse.

               “May I remove your shirt, Wanda? I would like to see you.” Vision punctuates his request with kisses, and Wanda can barely gather her thoughts enough to nod enthusiastically.  He lifts her shirt up, and regrettably has to stop kissing her as she reaches up, allowing him to peel the shirt from her skin and throw it to the floor. Her upper body is bare to him now, and his eyes dart over every inch of pale skin that is now exposed, seeming never to stop in one place for long. He reaches out and carefully takes her left breast in his hand, rolling it experimentally, and when he feels her nipple rise to meet his touch, he lightly drags one finger over the responsive bud. She gasps, and he moves his hand to her other breast to tease there as well.

                 Vision pauses after each shallow breath she makes, a lazy, satisfied smile crawling across his lips whenever she moans or whimpers at his touch. It's intoxicating yet infuriating, this slow progression taunting her more than satiating her desires. Wanda tries to keep her frustrations silent, adopting a good-natured and encouraging this-is-wonderful-please-keep-going tone, "You don't have to keep stopping, I'll tell you if that's ever needed."

 

               Sadly, the prodding only keeps him away from her skin. "I am aware, I just," his hand brushes experimentally along the undersides of her breasts, fingers following the intricate pattern of her lace bra, and the texture of the fabric brushing against her sensitive flesh has Wanda whimpering for more of his touch, "I am cataloguing each action and your response."

 

"Oh?"

 

               "Yes," another languid trail of his fingers goes along with the word, this time traveling downwards along her stomach, "I have never heard sweeter sounds and I wish to remember it all perfectly so I may recreate it often." Wanda groans and moves against him so enthusiastically that he has to press an elbow against the arm of the chair to steady them. Vision’s other hand rests against her back, slowly trailing down her spine and up again as he returns his mouth to hers, where she practically attacks his mouth with her own.

               Lost in the euphoria of her kiss, Vision hardly notices when Wanda’s hands disappear from his shoulders and go behind her back to unclasp her bra. Luckily, his hand at her back is enough to maintain their tangled balance on the oversized chair, but he leans back slightly to give her room to slide the straps down her arms. As the stretchy fabric moves down her toned arms, he follows it with reverent kisses and notes that Wanda’s heart rate jumps when he kisses the skin over her biceps brachii. He resolves to explore that further later, but is anxious to map every inch of her exposed skin with his mouth.

               He hungrily takes in the sight of Wanda’s exposed chest and torso. He understands the evolutionary and primary purpose of breasts, but his knowledge of neural clusters suggests that they would be perfect for stimulation.  He gently takes her left breast in his right hand. Something at the base of his spine sparks when the soft flesh slightly overflows from his grasp, and a soft groan echoes up from his throat. He eagerly bends his head and begins to worship her body with his mouth, savoring the silky feel and salty sweet taste of her skin, as well as the loud gasps of pleasure Wanda can no longer stifle. Having abandoned himself entirely to instinct, he takes one of her stiff, pink nipples into his mouth, sucking and licking gently.

               Nothing could have prepared him for how Wanda would react. She begins to grind her core against him in earnest, and the press of her sex against his body causes his heart to skip a beat.

               “Oh my god, Vizh, oh my god…” Wanda pants and arches her back, which pushes her breast more firmly against his mouth. The same thing sparks in him as before, and he grins as he recognizes the feeling to be physical pleasure. He recognizes it from their kisses, but seeing Wanda’s body and making her feel good gives him satisfaction so much more intense that it seems only tangentially related to the gentle buzz of pleasure he had felt during their kisses.

                He moves to her other breast to worship at that altar, and as he moves, he notices an earthy, damp smell pervade the air of Wanda’s bedroom. His brain quickly analyzes the chemicals present in the smell, and he lets out his own moan when he realizes that Wanda is so aroused by his actions that he can smell it in the air. He pulls back from her breast with a soft pop and runs his eyes up and down her body before meeting her gaze with his own.

               “Wanda, you are stunningly beautiful. I apologize for not saying it sooner, but what’s that saying? Show, don’t tell?”

               Wanda laughs and kisses him. “Thank you, ljubavi moja. I think you are beautiful as well.” She runs her hands over his burgundy skin, wondering where to rest her hands and where to touch. Her caresses seem to have little effect on him, and without something between his legs to touch and tease, Wanda is at a loss. Vision bends to resume his previous worship of her breasts, but she lifts his head by placing one of her small fingers under his chin and guiding his eyes to meet her own.

               “Vizh, I want to make you feel good, the way you’ve made me feel.” Wanda whispers, and is rewarded with one of Vision’s coy sideways smiles.

               “I appreciate that, Wanda, but I would rather focus my full attention on you.” Wanda opens her mouth to protest, but he silences her with a soft kiss. “We have time to figure out the rest.”

               “I don’t want this to be one-sided forever, love. Are you sure this is what you want?” Wanda places one hand on his cheek, and he leans into her gentle touch.

               “Wanda, you have taught me the meaning of ‘want’. I’m sure.” To reinforce his point, Vision runs his fingers lightly over her ribs, fascinated by the goosebumps that pop up along Wanda’s forearms.

               “Then, if you’re sure,” She stands to move to the nearby bed, and he nearly complains about the loss of her closeness and heat until he realizes that the bare skin of her stomach is directly in front of his face. He leans forward and presses his lips to her hipbone, kissing along the velvet skin of her stomach until he reaches her other hip, where he lightly drags his teeth over the sharp ridge before he kisses it, open-mouthed and sloppy. He is in the presence of a goddess, he’s sure, and he won’t squander the gift of her nakedness. Wanda hums and caresses the top of his head, pressing her body closer to his mouth. Vision dwells there for a moment, then pulls away to grasp the cool, metal button of her jeans. He looks up at her before he does any more, but when she meets his eyes and nods, he quickly unfastens the button and lowers the zipper before peeling the denim away from her strong, lightly furred thighs. Once they’re around her knees, Wanda steps on the hems to pull them all the way down and kicks the empty denim aside.

               Her legs are well-defined from hours of running drills and ops with the Avengers, and the skin there is just as soft as it is everywhere else on her body. She’s wearing black cotton panties, but Vision focuses on the sight of her long, bare legs, relishing every part of her that she shares with him. _Strength covered with softness, just like her,_ Vision thinks, but his thoughts halt when Wanda’s hands come down to subconsciously rub at her legs.

               “Sorry, I didn’t shave. I didn’t really expect this to happen today.” She smiles, but it is not her unburdened, carefree smile, it’s a pinched smile, one that could be given on command.

               “Why would you be sorry?” Vision’s fingers graze over her thighs, and he’s amused at the ticklish sensations from the soft, light hair there.

               “Women are taught to shave their legs once they start to grow hair there. Most people consider it gross if you don’t.”

               Vision cocks his head in confusion. “But it’s a natural function of your body. I fail to understand that logic.” Vision stands to meet Wanda’s gaze, interlaces his fingers with hers, and kisses her passionately. “Besides, no part of you could ever be gross, my love.”

                “I’m glad you think so. I didn’t shave anything else either.” Wanda laughs.

               “Anything else?”

               “Women also grow hair in their armpits and on their vulvas. We’re supposed to shave all that off, too.” Wanda blushes a little at her own frankness, but she’s mostly naked in front of the man she loves. What’s the point in modesty?

               “How time-consuming. People have such strange customs.” Vision gently caresses her right upper arm with his index finger. “May I see?”

               “Oh! Uhm, yes, of course.” Wanda hooks her thumbs in her underwear, but Vision stops her, laughing.

               “I meant under your arms, Wanda. Forgive my curiosity.”

               Wanda smiles brightly and raises her arms over her head so that her armpits are exposed. The movement lifts her breasts slightly, a fact that doesn’t escape Vision’s notice. “Nothing to forgive, ljubavi mova. It’s just not usually what people want to see when they get me this naked.” She smiles coyly.

               “Fascinating.” He looks closer at Wanda’s underarms, then reaches out to touch the light brown hair there. Wanda clamps her arms down before he can reach, and he shifts back from her, confused. “Should I not have done that? I apologize, love.”

               “No, no… it’s not wrong, exactly. It’s just that I’m horribly ticklish.” Seeing Vision’s confusion, Wanda begins to explain. “If you lightly touch people’s bodies in certain places, it makes our nerves respond strangely. It feels itchy, sort of? The sensation is called tickling. Most people respond by laughing, but I don’t care for the feeling. I should have warned you.”

               “The more I learn about human bodies, the less I think I understand.” Vision says wryly while running his hands over Wanda’s arms. “As long as I haven’t offended you.”

               Wanda stretches up onto her tiptoes and kisses him softly. “Not at all. You’re still learning.”

               Vision kisses her back, and the passion from earlier seeps back into the touch, reigniting the fire of pleasure raging in both of them. Wanda loses herself in the feeling of his lips against hers, and Vision moves his hands from her arms to rest gently on the swell of Wanda’s ass. He’s done this other times they’ve kissed, but knowing that only a thin barrier of cotton separates his hands from Wanda’s skin rather than thick denim or buttery leather causes his heart to stutter in its beats. Slowly, he slides his hands from her voluptuous curves around to the front of her waist and dips his fingers below the black cotton. Wanda moans into his mouth, which spurs him to peel the fabric from her lower body and down her legs. Wanda rips her lips from his to step back and slide her underwear the rest of the way down and off her legs. She looks back up at him, meeting his eyes, and Vision’s mouth parts hungrily at the sight of her bare body in front of him.

               He steps forward, closing the space between them, and Wanda steps back towards the bed, one corner of her mouth quirking up in a teasing smile. He steps forward again, and they continue this little dance until Wanda’s legs reach the edge of her bed. Vision wraps his arms around her and kisses her deeply as he lowers their entwined bodies to her soft grey comforter. He places his hands on her calves, savoring the feel of her soft skin beneath his own, and Wanda parts her legs breathlessly in anticipation of where his hands might go. Vision moves his hands over her inner thighs, moving between Wanda’s legs and setting his hands on her thighs before bending down to kiss the skin there. Wanda gasps at the gentle contact, keyed up by the slow pace they’ve taken to get to this moment.

               “How can I please you best, Wanda?” Vision’s voice is deeper than usual, deeper than she knew it could be, and rough with tension.

               “Touch me,” Wanda breathes, and takes his hand in hers to guide him towards her slick core past her thick, dark pubic hair towards her most intimate places. “I’ve wanted you to touch me like this for so long.” She blushes deeply, and Vision can see the blush extend down her neck to the edges of her collarbone. He leans forward, desperate to please, and nearly stops breathing as his fingers make contact with her wet flesh. Wanda moans, but manages to provide further guidance through the haze of her pleasure. “That’s the clitoris—it’s very sensitive. Try swirling your fingers, like this.” She moves their fingers together over her firm, wet nub, and her hips buck.

               “Like this?” He asks huskily, and she nods tensely, withdrawing her fingers to clutch at the comforter and writhe with pleasure at his touch. Vision bends over her body to tenderly kiss the skin over her ribs, then in a moment of curiosity and inspiration, moves his mouth back to her breast and takes an erect, straining nipple into his mouth as he did before.

               “Sranje, Vizh!” Wanda’s body jackknifes under his, and he feels a deep satisfaction at pleasing his Wanda, his goddess. “A little more pressure…”

               He immediately complies, pressing more firmly against her clit, and Wanda’s thighs begin to shake and her stomach muscles tighten. Her back arches and she breathes his name as she reaches her peak. Vision’s seen Wanda in uncountable battles, in grief, content, awe, frustration, and yet, he thinks that Wanda finding pleasure at his touch may be the most beautiful way he’s seen her in his short life.

               He doesn’t know if he should stop or continue touching her, so he continues to move his hand in gentler circles until she hisses at him to stop. Vision moves from between her legs to stretch out next to her, and she immediately curls into his side, still panting. He wraps his arms around her, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead as she comes down from her peak.

               “Holy shit, Vizh.” Once she has her voice back, she looks up at him, grinning. “You take instruction well.”

               “I take it that my performance was satisfactory?” He chuckles, and she lightly swats his chest. He shifts so that they lie on their sides, facing each other, and cradles her cheek in one hand. “Thank you for sharing yourself with me.”

               “I think I should be the one thanking you, but you’re welcome, ljubavi mova.” Wanda’s hand comes to his cheek, mirroring his touch, and pulls him down to her for a passionate kiss before snuggling into his burgundy vibranium chest and closing her eyes. “Just so you know, people usually feel drowsy after orgasm. I will likely fall asleep on you soon.”

               “I appreciate the warning, love.” Vision puts his arms around her, pulling him close to her. “Rest now. I’ll be here when you wake.” No sooner than he finishes speaking, her breathing deepens, and he holds her as she dreams.

 

Vision paces nervously in his room, adjusting and re-adjusting the hem of his navy sweater, brushing non-existent lint from his charcoal grey slacks. These clothes are some of his favorites, even if they’re not really clothes, but something he created with his molecules. This appearance is familiar, and it calms Vision’s nerves ever so slightly. He stops fussing with his appearance and sighs deeply.

Wanda said she would be over at 7:00 P.M., and the small, modern clock on his low nightstand reads 6:57 P.M. Vision thinks that perhaps he understands the theory of relativity in a way he never has before: each second wears on, and it feels as if years have passed by the time he hears Wanda’s signature staccato knock on his door. He rushes forward to open the door. Wanda’s smile is bright enough to light the entire compound, and his nervousness is momentarily forgotten when he looks into her eyes.

“Hello, my darling.” Vision smiles and gestures for her to come in. She does, and he closes the door behind her. She looks around his room curiously: she’s been in it before, but they often spend time in a common area or go to her room if they need time alone. He’s still working on making his space feel comfortable, like a home, and it’s often easier to go to Wanda’s room than puzzle through aesthetic decisions about his room.

“I like the painting.” She gestures to the Monet print on his wall, the one piece of decoration that he’d been able to decide on confidently.

            “Thank you.” He twists his hands together and shifts his weight from foot to foot, practically broadcasting his nervousness. Wanda steps towards him and takes his fidgeting hands in hers. It was unlike him to not have kissed her at the door, and his tension is starting to make her nervous as well.

            “You said you wanted to show me something?” She asks, and he swallows.

            “Yes, I did.” Vision squeezes her hands and takes a steadying breath, even though he doesn’t require it. “I’ve been working on something… new, and I wanted your opinion.”

            “That’s all? I thought something was wrong.” Wanda smiles at him and squeezes his hands. “What is it? I want to see.”

            “It’s not a thing, exactly.” Vision sighs at her confused expression. “Trust me?”                

            “Always, Vizh.” Wanda leans up on her tiptoes to kiss him, never letting go of his hands.

            Vision closes his eyes, concentrating on changing every molecule in his body. He is accustomed to making outfits appear on his body, but the base of his body always stays the same. This time, he is altering every molecule of his appearance, and it takes a large amount of effort. His skin tone changes first to a shade just slightly darker than Wanda’s, whose gasp of surprise makes him smile as he keeps working at the other changes. Once his skin has changed completely, he focuses on the hair, calling to mind the style and color he’d liked best. It itches as it sprouts from his head, but his lips quirk almost in laughter. He wonders absently if that’s the sensation Wanda had described as tickling.

            Returning to the task at hand, he makes the last few changes easily and opens his eyes to meet Wanda’s shocked stare. She lets go of his right hand to touch his cheek, and he leans into her touch. Her fingers graze his cheek, run softly over his lips, trace the line of his jaw.

            “How?” Her voice is a little unsteady, still shocked by the dramatic change in his appearance.

            “I can alter my body’s molecules, which allows me to change my density or my appearance.” Vision pauses, shifting his weight nervously. “It’s the same principle that allows me to appear as if I’m wearing clothes.” When that fails to elicit a response from her, he clears his throat and continues. “Do you… like it?”

            Wanda is still studying his face, and her unyielding stare makes him nearly frantic.

            “I like you, Vizh. No matter what you look like.” Wanda smiles at him softly, and Vision feels a knot of tension break apart in his chest.  Her hands come to his face, memorizing the feel of it. “I think the eyes are especially handsome, but they’re not very different from your eyes before.”

            “Thank you.” He gently holds her forearms, and shock registers on her face again when she remembers he’d changed his entire body, not just his face. “I thought that changing my eyes too drastically would make me look too different.”

            “Is this the only way you can appear?” Wanda asks, full of curiosity.

            “No. I experimented with a number of variables when I was practicing this, like skin tone, height, weight, hair style, and gender.” Vision admits the last factor with a blush, and Wanda notes with amusement that when he looks like this, the tips of his ears burn scarlet when he blushes.  He clears his throat and continues. “This is the appearance that feels the most authentic.” He looks into her eyes, smiling. “I could look different, if you would prefer.”

            “No, no,” Wanda reassures him. “I like this look. I like it quite a lot, actually. I especially like it because it’s what you like, Vizh. I’m glad you found something that’s comfortable and feels good to you.”

            Vision beams at that admission, and Wanda realizes his smile on this face is broader, more open, and it’s the most beautiful thing Wanda has ever seen. She loops her arms around his neck and pulls him down to her so that she can kiss his grinning lips, marveling at how this feels different, now. After they break apart, Vison straightens back to his full height and pulls her against him to hold her. His embrace, luckily, doesn’t feel different, and Wanda is glad for that. After everything and everyone she’s lost, Vision has become her home, and when his arms are around her, she feels safe and protected. He is her safe place to land, and if his embrace had felt different, she’s not sure it would feel like home. But then, it would be Vision’s embrace, and that would be what mattered, right?

            Vision’s lips brush against her hair, and Wanda tightens her arms around him in response.

            “You’re thinking very loudly, darling.” Vision murmurs, gently rubbing her back.

            “I’m just very glad you’re still you under that pretty new face.” Wanda teases. Vision pulls back to look in her eyes, and he’s relieved to see genuine lightness there, not just defensive humor. Wanda tangles her fingers in his as she steps back to look at Vision from head to toe. He seems to be wearing a hunter green sweater and black slacks, and the hands peeking out from his sweater sleeves are the same pale peach as his face. “So, these changes… they’re everywhere?”

            “I can make it look that way, yes.” Vision smiles. “Would you like to see?”

            Wanda nods, feeling her mouth go dry. “Yes, please.”

            Vision phases away the hunter green sweater, looking shyly at Wanda through light blond lashes. Wanda takes in the sight of his naked torso hungrily. Vision’s body is strong, but not overtly so: no bulging biceps or washboard abs here. His muscles are instead gentle hints of strength and grace. Soft blond hair dusts his chest, and Wanda finds herself reaching out to touch him before she even realizes what’s happening. She looks up at Vision, silently asking permission to touch, which he grants with a nod. 

            Her fingers brush the soft hair on his chest and Vision’s breath hitches. Her touch feels bright and sharp, like a shock, but it’s the most pleasurable shock he’s ever felt. Wanda grows bolder in her touches, moving her hands to his broad shoulders. Vision shivers. Wanda’s hands run down his strong arms, and he groans when he feels her small, dexterous hands slip up under his arms to grasp at his shoulders and draw his lips down to hers for a searing kiss. Vision wraps his arms around her and delights in the gentle rub of her cotton blouse against his skin. Every sensation is new. Every sensation is glorious, and he never wants this joyous discovery to end.        

            After a handful of these delicious moments have passed, Wanda’s hands move to the waist of Vision’s jeans. His brain fizzles to a halt, and his world narrows to the brush of Wanda’s fingers against his stomach, his hips.

            “And here?” Wanda lifts one eyebrow coyly.

Vision’s sure that his systems will fail and he’ll pass out on the floor. When he’d created this appearance, he’d thought about what it would feel like to have Wanda touch him, to feel her hands on his body. All of his dreams were weak and pale compared to the real thing, and now that he’d had a taste of it, he never wanted to lose it. Would she think it was weird or wrong that he’d changed himself in this way? Would she think he’d done it only for her? Had he done it only for her?

His thoughts slow and quiet as Wanda caresses his cheek. A tendril of scarlet brushes against his mind, and he welcomes it, allowing her to see the fears he can’t express aloud.

“Now you are the one thinking loudly, ljubavi moja.” She smiles sweetly at him. “Your body is different, yes. But it’s still your soul under it all. That’s all that matters to me.” Wanda’s lips brush his own, soft at first, but with a simmering passion that feels as if it will boil over at any moment. Vision’s hands fall from Wanda’s waist to her ass, gently caressing the soft flesh as he deepens their kiss. Wanda moans and her hands go to the button of his jeans. She fumbles for a moment before remembering that the button is only there for aesthetic appeal and that Vision’s clothes are an extension of his own body.

“Old habits die hard, I guess,” Wanda laughs, and Vision laughs with her.

“Allow me?” He smiles wryly and phases away the rough denim to reveal his naked lower half. Wanda takes a half-step back to see him properly and finds that this part of his body is just as attractive as the rest of him. His legs are long and lightly muscled, with soft, dark blonde hair. She fights a strange compulsion to reach out and run her fingers through it, and she smiles at her own foolishness.

Drawing her gaze further up, she notices that Vision chose to forgo underwear of any kind, and his—her mind goes blank.

“I thought you didn’t have…?” Her voice trails off as she realizes the full implications of his new appearance.

Vision blushes. “I didn’t, before. I can alter my appearance,” he blushes deeply, “including creating or hiding certain aspects of my body.” He reaches up and touches his forehead absently, and she notices for the first time that the faint yellow glow is gone.

“Oh.” Wanda licks her lips and drops her gaze. His cock is only halfway hard—the technical aspects of their conversation had chilled the heat between them—but it’s impressive anyway. It seems slightly longer than average and perfectly thick. She aches to feel his silky hardness in her hand, but she resists the urge to simply reach out and touch. Wanda shifts her weight forward and gives his cock a final longing glance before bringing her eyes up to meet Vision’s.

“May I?” Her voice is low and sultry, and she’s not sure where this seductress’ voice has come from, but judging by the way Vision tenses in anticipation, it’s a wonderful thing to have discovered.

“Please,” he breathes, and Wanda grins. Her hand wraps around his cock and Vision’s entire body lurches with pleasure. She laughs a little before moving her hand up and down his cock in a gentle, but insistent rhythm. Vision keens and bends forward, bracing himself against Wanda’s shoulders. She smiles widely and keeps moving her hand, slightly increasing the speed of her motions as the seconds tick by.

“Wanda,” he breathes, “wait. Stop.” She immediately stops moving and brings her hand back to her side, looking alarmed.

“Vizh?” Her voice pitches with concern.

“If you kept doing that, I would have reached my climax far too quickly.” He grins as he tries to catch his breath. “I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage.” He gently tugs the hem of Wanda’s shirt, calling attention to the fact that she is still fully clothed.

“Oh, I can fix that,” Wanda smirks at him and whips her shirt off over her head. Vision immediately descends on her exposed skin, kissing and biting her neck. She arches against him with a moan that sends a fresh wave of arousal coursing through Vision’s veins. His mouth lingers at her neck, but his hands wander to her back, where they set to work on freeing Wanda’s breasts from her bra. The task, however, proves to be more difficult than he anticipated, and Wanda yelps as he accidently pinches her back.

“God, Wanda, I’m so sorry.” Vision apologizes, kissing her shoulder and smoothing his hands over her back.

“It’s all right, it was just a little pinch.” Wanda kisses his cheek before she turns her back to him. “Here, it’s easier at first if you can see.”

Vision lifts his now shaking hands to the clasp of her bra and slowly undoes the trio of hooks. Once they’re loose, he bends to kiss the bare skin of her back, and Wanda shivers. She lets the bra fall down her arms to the floor, then turns to Vision. As soon as he can, he bends and kisses her full lips passionately. She wraps her arms around his neck to return the kiss with equal passion, which sparks an idea in the small part of Vision’s brain that’s still thinking coherent thoughts. His hands wander down her soft curves to her ass as their kiss continues, and without warning, he lifts her up to his height. Wanda squeals in delight, wraps her legs around him, and keeps kissing him like her life depends on it. He laughs into her mouth and walks them toward his bed, carefully sidestepping their discarded clothes. Once they reach the bed, Vision lays her down gently, reverently, and attacks her breasts with his mouth, raining kisses down on Wanda’s soft flesh before taking each nipple in his mouth in turn. She writhes beneath him and starts to push her leggings down and off as much as she can. Vision reluctantly pulls back to help her peel off her leggings and panties and toss them aside.

He remains on his knees and drinks in the sight of her naked body beneath his. Their eyes meet, and the love in her gaze burns so brightly that it seems to illuminate the room around them. Carefully, he bends over her to kiss her.

“Hello.” Wanda reaches up and cards a hand through his golden hair.

“Well, hello.” He smiles down at her and kisses her lips before moving down to kiss her neck, her breasts, her belly. He backs up and lays himself flat on the mattress, his achingly hard cock trapped between his body and the soft cotton of his bedding.

“Vizh?” Wanda’s question is breathless, and he takes a moment to settle under her thighs so that her legs hang over his broad shoulders. He kisses the inside of each thigh before looking back up at her.

            “May I?” The question comes out low and husky, and Wanda nods frantically in consent. Vision chuckles and snakes his hands over the tops of her thighs to gently coax her legs apart so that he can see her. A moment of shyness comes over him, and he freezes. What if he does this wrong? What if he can’t bring her pleasure? What if he hurts her somehow?

            His thoughts are stopped by Wanda’s gentle caress. She props herself up on one elbow and reaches down to run her other hand through his hair and brush his fingers over his forehead where the Mind Stone rests, hidden.

            “Vizh? Everything okay?” Wanda’s hand returns to his hair, and he rests his cheek against her inner thigh.

            “I want to make this good for you. I made this appearance to test my abilities, yes, but I did primarily make it for you, for us. What if it’s… what if I’m not good enough?” He closes his eyes, trying to block out the painful, insecure confession he’s just made.

            “Vizh.” Wanda’s tone brooks no nonsense, and she waits until he opens his eyes again to speak. “I want this. I want you, no matter what you look like or don’t look like. If it’s not good at first, we’ll talk about it and try again until we get this right between us because that’s people in love do.”

            Vision inhales sharply, floored by the conviction in Wanda’s voice. She had so much trust in their bond, in their love, and it inspired him to have that same confidence. It was like she was standing at the edge of a cliff, reaching out her hand so that they could fly over the ledge together. Vision knows he would take her hand, would follow anywhere she led, as long as they were together, so he lifts his head to kiss her quickly, passionately, hoping that the kiss shows her the faith he has in her and in their relationship.

            “I love you, Wanda. I love you,” Vision whispers against her lips before kissing them again. “So much.”

 Wanda’s gaze is wide and serious as she searches Vision’s eyes, drinking in the way his heart burns through those icy blue eyes. “I love you, too. But if you don’t continue you where you left off, I might kill you.” Her voice has a teasing edge, and Vision smiles brightly at her.

            “As my love commands.” He kisses her again before moving back down and repositioning himself at her core. “Tell me if I’m doing this wrong.”

            Wanda nods, and he takes that as his cue to bend his head down and decide on a course of action. Every part of her looks delicious and he hardly knows where to begin. Before he can be trapped in indecision, he runs his tongue over her slit, gently teasing his tongue at her entrance.

            “Fuck, Vizh!” Wanda swears and rolls her hips, which takes her sweetness away from his mouth before returning it to him. Vision decides this is quite a problem. He’d like to ravish her without interruption, so he lifts her legs back up over his shoulder and pins her hips to the mattress with his large, strong hands. Wanda does not object, so he returns to his ministrations. He licks her again, enjoying the moan it brings before he places a filthy, open-mouthed kiss over her sex. Wanda gasps sharply and threads both hands through his hair as Vision begins to eat her out in earnest, remembering all the advice he’d read and watched, but as the seconds and moments go by, nothing seems to bring about the reactions he had been expecting. Just as Vision is about to give up, Wanda gently tugs on his hair, guiding his head slightly up and to the right.

            “A little more…” Vision follows where she leads him, and suddenly realizes his error. He’d been neglecting Wanda’s swollen clit, and he can’t believe he’s made such a basic mistake. He makes up for it by sucking the soft nub. Wanda explodes, swearing vehemently. This was what he’d wanted—to bring her pleasure so intense that she loses herself in it. He continues sucking and teasing her clit until Wanda’s thighs begin to quake against his ears. Vision releases her clit with a soft pop, which makes Wanda whine at the loss of his mouth. Her displeasure doesn’t last long: Vision drags the flat of his tongue over her opening and swirls her clit around with his tongue before drawing it back into his mouth.

            “Sranje, Vizh!” Wanda moans and rolls her hips in the small circles that Vision’s grip will allow. Vision tastes a little flood of her sweetness and lets go of her right leg to free his hand. Cautiously, he presses one finger into her, and it pushes Wanda over the edge. She comes shouting his name and Vision knows he could stay between her legs for days, worshipping her with his hands and tongue. Vision keeps his mouth on her and finger inside her until she tugs on his hair, letting him know she’s had enough.

            Vision sets her left leg down and comes onto his knees, then stretches himself over her and steadies his weight on his elbows. The full press of their naked bodies together makes him moan, distracting him from his original goal of kissing Wanda senseless.

            “Oh my god, Vizh.” Wanda’s hands move from his hair to rest on his broad shoulders, which brings him back to reality. “Where did you even learn that?”

            “The Internet can be horribly misleading, but on occasion, it is incredibly informative.” He grins at her and kisses her deeply, moaning when her tongue slides past his lips into his mouth to tangle with his own. When they finally pull apart, they stay still for a moment, staring deep into the other’s eyes.

            “I want you inside me, Vizh. I want to feel our bodies together.” Wanda bites her kiss-swollen lip a little shyly after her bold admission, but he just smiles at her.

            “I want that too, Wanda. So much.” He kisses the hard swell of her collarbone before pushing up onto his hands to hold himself over her.

            “We don’t need protection, right?” Wanda asks. “I’m clean, and we can’t… we don’t have to worry about getting me pregnant, so we should be good, unless you want to use…”

            Her ramble is cut off with a kiss. “We’re safe, Wanda, unless you’d feel safer with one. I did plan for that eventuality and obtained some condoms, if you’d like.”           

            “No, no,” her hand falls to his cheek and stays there. “I want to feel all of you, ljubavi moja.”

            Her words spark the desire that’s been growing between them and his lips crash into hers as they practically devour each other. Finally, Vision breaks their fevered kisses and reaches down to guide himself into her warmth. At the first brush of his hard cock against her slick heat, he loses control and thrusts against her, sliding over her lower lips and nudging her clit. They both groan at the sensation, and Vision indulges in the soft, teasing touches until Wanda’s voice cuts through the haze of pleasure clouding his thoughts.

            “Vizh, please,” She begs, and it is nearly his undoing to hear her say his name while they touch like this. He rolls his hips back and gently guides himself into her wet heat. As the head of his cock slides inside her, Vision fights the urge to come right away. He’d imagined their bodies like this so many times, but his fantasies were pale, dull dreams compared to the feel of her wet heat wrapped around him. When he’s sure that he won’t climax right away and spoil the whole thing, he pushes further inside her, filling her slowly until he’s filled her completely.

           Vision’s gaze meets Wanda’s, and the world stops. There’s nothing beyond the feel of their bodies joined together, and the moment they settle into this blissful isolation, Vision feels as if he’s flying through space and time. Reality seems to melt away—or does everything feel more real? – as he gives in to the urge to pull his hips back and thrust forward again. He sets a steady rhythm, rocking into Wanda’s body like the ebb and flow of the tide, and it’s the most alive he’s ever felt.

           Their gazes never leave the other’s, even as Wanda’s hips roll up to meet his thrust for thrust. Vision steels himself against an early climax, but when Wanda whispers his name in a low, breathy voice, he knows that he can’t hold out much longer. Wanda’s magic brushes his mind, and he welcomes her into his thoughts openly. When their minds meet, he gasps. Vision feels his pleasure as well as hers, and they come together, unable to withstand the white hot supernova of their shared ecstasy.

            Vision thinks nothing, feels nothing, for several long moments, but as his orgasm subsides, he becomes aware of Wanda’s ragged breathing. She stretches up to kiss him softly, and they chase away the post-orgasm fog with gentle kisses and touches. Vision gently pulls out of her, and Wanda whimpers at the loss. He rolls onto his side and gathers her close, kissing her hair. Wanda nuzzles into his chest, and her breathing slows as her body comes down from its high.

          “That,” Vision says hoarsely, “was incredible.”

          “You can say that again.” Wanda yawns and snuggles closer. “I didn’t think we would have this, but I’m really glad that we do.” She presses a cluster of kisses to his chest, and Vision’s heart swells at the gesture.  

         “Me too.” They both laugh a little, and Wanda slides one leg loosely between his to wrap their bodies together. They lay together in silence, treasuring the exquisite peace that comes after sharing body and mind with the person you love. Finally, Wanda breaks the spell by propping herself up on one elbow to gaze into Vision’s eyes.

         “I love you, Vision.” Wanda’s eyes start to glimmer with unshed tears, and he looks up at her with concern. “I thought after Pietro died, I would be alone forever. It hurt so much to lose him that I thought I would never be able to let anyone in again.” Vision sits up to meet Wanda’s eyes and takes her hands in his. “And then you came along, and I didn’t even have to let you in. You just were there, and you found your way into my heart before I even realized what happened.” She smiles at him and tries to blink back tears, but ultimately fails. Vision lifts his hands to her face and cups her cheeks so he can use his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

         “I love you too, Wanda. I cannot imagine this existence without you.” His voice is raw with emotion, unable to put everything he wants to say to her into words. Vision guides her head towards his and leans forward to gently press his forehead to hers. Her small hands wrap around his wrists and she relaxes into the intimate touch. Slowly, he phases away the golden blonde hair, the pale pink skin, until his normal appearance returns and the Mind Stone glows yellow again, slightly muted where Wanda’s forehead rests against it. Her scarlet magic wraps around the stone, and Vision falls into the soft, secure feelings of love and peace coming from her mind and returns them as strongly as he’s able.

       They stay there, foreheads pressed together and breaths synchronized, sharing each other’s minds until sleep gnaws at the edges of Wanda’s thoughts. Vision pulls her into his arms and slowly lowers them to the bed below, holding Wanda as she dreams. The last thought he sends to her is a quiet whisper: _You are my dream_ , and it isn’t long before Vision is lulled to his own rest by the feeling of his love in his arms.

 


End file.
